With development of computer technologies and communications technologies, and in particular, in an era when smartphones develop rapidly, a requirement of a user for a mobile phone is no longer simply a call function and an SMS message function; instead, it is expected that a mobile phone can provide more various multimedia application services. In addition, an operator also expects to earn more profits by using a multimedia value-added service. Therefore, emergence of a multimedia message, a picture SMS message, and a video SMS message just meets a market demand.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of an implementation solution of a video technology in the prior art, where the solution is a currently popular one-to-one video SMS message implementation solution. As shown in FIG. 1, for party A, mobile phone A collects an audio/video by using two audio/video collecting devices: a camera and a microphone that are on the mobile phone, compresses the audio/video after collecting is complete to reduce transmission traffic, and then sends a compressed audio/video to public network signaling and a data server. The data server first finds that a destination of the video SMS message is party B, and that party B is online, and then sends the video SMS message to party B. After completing receiving the video SMS message, party B first decompresses, then decodes, and plays the received video SMS message.
In the foregoing technology, collected content of a video needs to be elaborated by a sender by adding speech or text; a recipient needs to listen to sound in the video to determine a key point that a user intends to share, so that a highlight in the video cannot be emphasized.